1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ball receiving device to retrieve balls and most especially golf balls when they are unintentionally deposited in difficult to reach environments such as underwater.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the sport of golfing struck joy into the hearts of men, one sound has ruined a golfer's whole day. Splash! This ominous sound indicating to the golfer that the fates had been unkind and sent his ball to the watery depths. A number of mechanisms and methods have been developed to recover lost golf balls throughout the past. But none approach the ease of operation and portability of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,288 to P. T. Sievers on Dec. 25, 1979 for a Golf Ball Retriever describes a retriever having a spring-loaded retainer and finger on a handle to releasingly engage a golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,134 to F. R. Allen on Mar. 1, 1988 for a Golf Ball Retriever shows an inverted cup mounted on a handle and having inwardly directed bails to retain a golf ball